


【VN】出差

by Beepaint



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepaint/pseuds/Beepaint
Summary: 给蜂明太太突发的一辆车，以下内容含有过于详细的内容请确认再点





	【VN】出差

[蜂明太太图里的崽崽](http://beepaint.lofter.com/post/34e25b_1c5d3534f)优雅又可爱，我来写就是被日得好惨一崽真是万分抱歉上下座

代發,原作者: [几肤浅 ](http://suiyuansuifengsuibian.lofter.com/)  
  


 

 

 

 

 

一切的开始是尼禄接到个去日本东京的委托，他老爸维吉尔估计是太想出去活动活动筋骨了，于是他二话不说开启异次元空间斩拉住尼禄就走了。

好歹维吉尔是个走南闯北的boss，他将出口准确开在了日本东京，机场的男厕所里，还很懵逼的尼禄没来得及带上任何行李护照现金，两手空空，跟他那个疑似黑户的老爸，两个身高190以上的男人，挤在小小的隔间。

“爸你逃票”尼禄开口第一句是逃票了，虽然他自己也还没买机票。

“下次那我自己飞”维吉尔的回答比行动更加惊世骇俗“先从这里出去好吗”尼禄大概是放弃了纠正中年父亲刻板的观念。

再次重申一遍，两位都是身高超一米九的大人了在隔间里转身都转不过来，尼禄硬是挤到他爸面前抓到门把手往外转动，大概是门锁卡住了门就是开不了，尼禄撞得隔间门一直碰碰作响，终于引来救兵。

“请不要在这里做爱”隔间内安静了一会，尼禄终于震开锁扣出来了，维吉尔随后木着脸也出来了，这位无辜的机场男员工看到身高拔群白发蓝眼高鼻深目腿长堪比超模气质实为魔王的外国人出来后冷汗直冒，尼禄（因为逃票）不好意思地挠挠头跟员工说声抱歉。

走出机场尼禄才想到自己根本没钱还好他有委托人地址，有一就有二，这次尼禄主动跟他爸次元穿梭去了委托人家，自己家中突然出现的两个外国人虽然吓坏了委托人，不过DMC半小时内就搞定所有恶魔的效率不愧为业界top。委托人很满意，按尼禄要求给了美金和日币。

半小时内将所有恶魔切成碎块的维吉尔仍然一副没杀够的样子，尼禄凑近看他老爸，原来有一滴恶魔的残渣掉在维吉尔的靴子上，尼禄投降了，只能先带他这个即将暴走的老爸去找酒店让他清洗清洗。

尼禄在教团也有经常在外面出公差的机会，所以他找地方下榻很有经验，只不过现在情况紧急，只能找最近的了。可惜此处暗藏杀机，尼禄用最快的速度找了最近的看起来最像样的一家‘大酒店’用房卡进去后才发现，里面只有一张大床。

维吉尔对此没意见，他直接去了浴室洗澡，而尼禄这时才发现第一个地雷，浴室的玻璃是透明的，他能完全清楚地看见里面花洒下的维吉尔，全裸的。尼禄惊得蹦起不小心跌落床头不小心按了什么开关，床垫开始主动一起一伏地摆动，尼禄往能看见的按钮统统按了一遍，这下彻底暴露了。头顶天花板打开露出一面正对着床的大镜子，尼禄能看到自己面红耳赤慌得不行的脸，所有灯光都调暗了包括维吉尔所在的浴室，电视屏幕也被打开了直接上来就播放十八禁影片整个房间充斥着嗯嗯啊啊的娇喘声。

尼禄，一个对着衣着暴露的女同事都能礼貌地扭过头害羞的小伙子，何曾遇见过如此糜烂的事情！他慌得口干舌燥，起身拿了随便一瓶饮料直接吨吨吨灌下去。因为进错情趣酒店，不小心看到维吉尔裸体，不小心调暗灯光，尼禄没发现自己喝的是果味啤酒，虽然度数很低，但也是酒。

酒店房间大变样对维吉尔毫无造成困难，只除了尼禄，他正直挺挺地坐在电视机前，当然是背对着电视，把头埋进双膝里，维吉尔把尼禄拉起来，闻到他整件衣服都浸透了啤酒。这算一个好消息，全洒了说明尼禄其实并没喝下多少酒。

刚刚洗完澡的维吉尔又得拖着半醉的尼禄去泡澡，可惜他也失算了，尼禄是一个怪力青年，何况酒壮怂人胆，尼禄不仅不打算被拉去冲凉，还很皮地自顾自脱起了衣服。

尼禄直接从头顶把破洞毛衣连打底衫全脱了，又是金鸡独立站着拽靴子，脱下一只就乱扔，裤子连内裤直接往下一拉就算脱完全套了，就这样东甩一件西甩一件的，半醉很嗨皮的尼禄赤裸裸地站在维吉尔面前，笑得那叫一个得意洋洋。

维吉尔不懂尼禄在笑什么，但他还是尽职地圈住尼禄的肩膀就是硬要拖也要把他拖去洗澡。终于尼禄被放在了浴缸里，对一米九的人来说这是很残忍的小浴缸，尼禄同样摆不下自己的长手长脚，维吉尔直接拿下花洒对着尼禄冲洗，他儿子此刻又像一条哈士奇很凶地瞪着对他喷水的人（虽然那是他爸）表情变得委屈生气又可爱。这成功逗笑了维吉尔，他甚至大发慈悲从瓶里挤出洗发露帮儿子洗头。

“闭上眼睛”维吉尔用跟狗洗澡的力气与技巧搓搓搓尼禄软软的头毛，尼禄乖巧地闭紧双眼生怕泡沫流进眼里，老父亲动作温柔了许多给尼禄抓头发也变为挠痒痒的力度，冲洗干净满头泡沫，尼禄这才小心翼翼张开眼睛。老父亲好事做到底继续拿沐浴液往尼禄肩膀手臂大腿膝盖上涂抹，他还想接着将泡沫搓开抹完全身，尼禄很怕痒地跟维吉尔满是泡沫的手躲来躲去，最后老父亲直接把尼禄拉起来站直，要他抓稳浴缸上方挂浴巾的把手，然后继续给尼禄全身打泡沫。

尼禄皮肤嫩又超怕痒，有了可以握住的东西，他扭得更厉害了，还求饶地叫着爸爸daddy不要啊啊啊什么的，明明维吉尔只是在单纯地给儿子搓沐浴乳，尼禄叫的声音煽情到盖过了外面电视播放的嗯嗯啊啊声。

尼禄叫得气喘又笑到流泪，终于耗尽调皮的资本，跌倒在维吉尔身上，精准的形容是尼禄他一屁股坐到了他父亲胯间。维吉尔之前洗澡仅包了条浴巾，这顿闹下来他也早裸了，所以这个零距离接触，直接令他胯间阳具充血勃起，紧贴在尼禄股间会阴处，这样搞是搞不进去。维吉尔试着托住尼禄肋下调整好位置，可惜事情没那么简单，尼禄的腰眼敏感到不行，他直接放开抓着的把手转身环抱住维吉尔，劈头盖脸地疯狂亲他。

在如此密集的亲吻攻势下维吉尔有点开心，任由尼禄从眉心亲到眉尾，从眉骨一路亲到发际线，从双眼皮亲到深陷的眼窝，从下巴亲到脸腮，亲完左边亲右边，尼禄化身亲吻狂魔，不放开维吉尔脸上任何一个小地方，反复地亲，不停地亲，终于将自己热乎乎的嘴唇压在了父亲的唇角，细致地用自己的唇瓣描绘对方嘴唇的形状，维吉尔刚想用舌头撬开尼禄热情的嘴巴来个深吻，尼禄似乎靠接吻补充了魔力又可以开始皮了，他推开被撩拨两次都没法深入的可怜老父亲，自己冲到衣柜前翻找不知道什么东西，皮这一下尼禄超开心的。

维吉尔的心情就没这么美丽了，他有点咬牙切齿地，硬是在立体播放嗯嗯啊啊的情趣房间里走出了魔王的气势，尼禄完全没察觉到危险似的扯出一套衣服，深蓝色，衬衫短裤带腰封，还有袜带。尼禄开心地把手往衬衫里套，还好衣服是大码而他上半身也没太多夸张的肌肉，尼禄顺利地令衬衫服帖地套在他上半身，肩宽足够了袖子长短刚刚好，把衣领立起来用项带穿过系紧，细细的束带紧贴在尼禄的喉结上，随着呼吸吞咽喉结来回滚动也带动束带细微地起伏着。还有腰封，尼禄把腰封套到腰间束好，把短裤提到腰间用绑腿细带束紧，先不急着穿好整套，尼禄打算先把上身衬衫整理好。

从尼禄灵活地扣衬衫扣子的动作来看，他不仅没醉，还释放了本性。整件衬衫穿好扣好后尼禄抬手去系袖扣，系好一边去系另一边时，魔王降临了。维吉尔一把揽过尼禄这回他抓得特别特别牢固，膝盖强硬地挤进尼禄还完全真空的衬衫下摆，手指探入深凹的股沟，直接三根手指插入穴口，酒精放松了尼禄肌肉组织，三根手指的指尖轻轻松松就进去了，接着是第二处关节，三指并拢直直探到底，滚热的肠壁褶皱纷纷纠缠上来咬住手指吸啊吸，稍微弯曲手指在内壁转圈扩张，肉壁立马充血饱胀渗出肠液，不需要什么技巧，只要维吉尔的手指伸进去，尼禄的身体便本能地为他父亲分泌润滑整个肉穴的体液，提供贴心周到的服务。

等到维吉尔抽出手指，湿哒哒的透明肠液顺着他的手指自穴内带出牵连成线，透明的肠液还在自肉穴深处自动涌出，尼禄咬住自己的衣袖免得呻吟出声，而老父亲则对刚刚的指交内容挺满意的，他用牙扯松挺阔的衣领细带，礼尚往来地啃咬尼禄衣领下的脖颈，一个个淤痕被吸出来，全都在刚好能被树立的领子遮住的安全范围内。尼禄的喘息因为嘴里咬着衣物含糊不清，维吉尔干脆掐着尼禄的下巴用自己的舌头堵住他的声音。同时，那根被撩拨两次冷遇两次的肉棒事不过三终于成功上垒，阳具饱满的头部顶到了菊穴入口处，一气呵成势如破竹撞进肠壁，括约肌被扯成一个圆环，穴口菊花状的痕纹被拉扯至最大，神经血管全被挤压到圆环周身，因为过度缺血而泛白，尼禄被这一下毫不留情地深顶撞到膝窝酸软，他被身后的维吉尔从外到内都把控住了，随着他的顶撞被带到了目的地，床。

大床房宽度仅一米五，两个一米九出头的男人要在这上面做爱可没那么简单

最后由维吉尔靠床头坐下，尼禄抓着维吉尔的小臂背对着父亲那胯间巨物慢慢地往下坐，老父亲这时突然也皮了一下搂紧尼禄怕痒的两侧腰再自行顶胯猛然冲撞，尼禄还没坐稳就被抱着怀里猛操了，这床又过分软了，尼禄无论让脚踩哪里都能跌去另一边。尼禄他不服输地又开始在床沿乱按，床开始剧烈震动，带动死死钉入他体内的阳具疯狂共振，好死不死震感最激烈的地方和肉棒撞击过的地方都在前列腺腺体处，加倍的猛烈高潮让尼禄一下子抽搐着射出精液，但体内驰骋的凶器并不会因为尼禄射过一发就满足了退出了，在肠壁内被滋润得滑溜溜的粗圆龟头开始专心致志一心一意地往尼禄肠道内最脆弱的那一处发动猛攻，而尼禄只能躺平任操，高潮一波接一波从未停过，导致他射得根本停不下来，连输精管都快缴械投降了，

尼禄皮那一下找来的衣服兜兜带有安全套，他被自己父亲抓着下体弱点硬是撸了个蓝色超薄安全套上去，简直自作自受。

实在撑不住床的震动与杵在肠道那根大肉棒的狠戾抽插，尼禄只得尽力往后靠，腰封勒紧他柔韧的腹肌，维吉尔牵过尼禄的手按在尼禄他自己胸前，要他自己隔着衬衫揉到乳尖突起，尼禄之前有多皮现在就能有多乖，父亲让他干嘛就干嘛，刚刚挺立的乳头在尼禄胸口还是色素很淡的肉色，而维吉尔的手指对着尼禄的乳尖毫不客气地拉长弹弄按压后尼禄的乳晕被玩弄成肉粉色乳尖则硬如一颗鲜红小滚珠。深蓝色的紧身衬衫被乳尖顶得激凸两粒，光用掌心揉捏磨蹭已经无法满足，维吉尔抱起怀里的尼禄站起来，床将他按在床尾自己则面对面压上去，这样的体位方便他可以连衣服一起将乳珠含入口中撕咬，至于尼禄本人他经过这一系列床震反而彻底酒醒了。

而不妙的是，他们现在这体位，尼禄可以透过天花板将自己的脸还有表情还有正趴在他身上运动的他父亲，看得清楚又清晰，每一次挺身的戳入，他父亲宽厚的背肌会绷成岩石样的硬块，每一次撤出，腰肌收缩脊椎棘突都鲜明地一节节直起再一节节于皮肉下平复，如弹钢琴，高低调，一个音一个音滑过。还有尼禄自己的脸，他的眼睛已经湿透了，泪水滚进他毛绒绒的寸头里，阳光下带点绿的虹膜，此时再度成为蓝色，如维吉尔一样的蓝眼睛。

他父亲笼罩在他身上，眼神温柔专注地盯着流泪的儿子

维吉尔的蓝眼睛蓝得如暴风来临前的天空，尼禄的蓝眼睛就是暴雨倾泻过的碧空，干净纯粹，像苏打汽水，维吉尔忍不住亲了下尼禄的银色睫毛，惊得睫毛乱颤，维吉尔对着尼禄光看脸是多么温柔慈父，但只要看到两人结合处那股狠劲与暴力就挡也挡不住了。肉棒已经将白净的穴口捅成肉洞，肠道内的湿哒哒红艳艳的肉壁屡次被彻底翻出，偏偏越暴力，交合处密集血管和神经处产生的生物电流越频繁窜过全身，但对维吉尔来说还不够，这个姿势还不够深，他瞅见了尼禄绑在大腿与小腿上的两处束带。

因为床很软尼禄的肢体也被操练得筋骨很软，维吉尔抓住他整条右腿直直掰到尼禄肩膀处，将右手也拉直与右腿一起用各种绑带和小小的系带捆扎好，这样高抬腿芭蕾舞似的体位令尼禄屁股间的肉穴打得更开，也令维吉尔能进得更深。时不时的，老父亲还会恶作剧般抓起尼禄左腿的束带，拉高，弹回大腿上，这点小刺激令尼禄将体内的肉壁缩得更紧夹得更紧。而他自己被迫戴上的安全套也渐渐吹气球般复苏，半硬不硬地搭在大腿内侧，而他那个从头到尾都没射过的中年父亲，还在他身上毫不厌倦地做着活塞运动。

尼禄觉得自己一开始就不应该接这个工作，就不会被他爸强行带来日本，就不会滞留在情趣酒店房间，就不会被压在床上做个没完没了。

光看头顶的镜面直播就知道尼禄现状有多惨，那件深蓝色服帖的衬衫全揉地邹巴巴了，裤子一直挂在腿上就没保护过尼禄的屁股，本来裹得很严谨的束腰都随着床上运动移位了，他的父亲还有心思一边操他的屁股一遍用手握住尼禄戴套的弱点，尼禄最后一发稀薄的精液流进安全套时，他超持久的父亲终于也射了，微凉的精液大量射入肠壁，浓稠的白浊从通红色的肠道满出‘终于结束了’尼禄昏睡前却在想‘为什么射我体内的人不带套却非要我戴套’

 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> 这个哥技巧是跟崽崽练出来的，自豪  
> 


End file.
